When a Plan Comes Toether
by abo556
Summary: Whilst thinking about the old days Rita comes up with a plan to end at least one of the rangers lives. Character death


This is just a one shot that would not leave me alone in the middle of the night.

"Zedddie poo!" Rita called out in here nasally voice while speaking to here husband.

"Yes, you insufferable woman... what is it you need now?" asked the deep monotone voice of Lord Zed.

"The rangers have played you for a fool far to many times," Rita replied as Zed rolled his head exasperatedly. "Admittedly the 1000 year slumber has soften me up to;" she mumbled to herself much to the surprise of her gathered posse.

Shocked by his wife's own admittance of weakness he looked towards her with renewed interest in the conversation.

Still somewhat in shock by the uncharacteristic moment of self awareness he shook himself then asked " Well Rita what would you have us to do?"

With a sigh she replied "I don't know Zedd, but it is embarrassing I mean we are defeated by humans who less than a year ago had no knowledge of aliens and powers or any of this. I mean 1000 years ago Zordan himself had to seal me away... now look at me hiding on this stupid rock" she looked at Zedd sadly.

Confused as to what brought this on Zedd continued to look at Rita wondering how should he respond to this situation. He was so deep in thought that when his wife suddenly screamed he nearly jumped of his throne.

"I've GOT IT", Rita exclaimed with a positively evil look in her eye, "Goldar hurry and find me the Scroll of monsters." Goldar jumped at his sudden mission but hurriedly went to complete the mission given to him by his liege. Returning with the scroll he placed it in front of Rita before bowing and inching out of her line of sight.

Looking at the dusty scroll in front of her she rubbed her hands together in excitement as she reach down to open the scroll. Swiftly she looked through the scroll before she ripped a section from it, said an incantation and threw it to the floor as the paper began to shine a bright light.

The glow intensified to blinding levels before dieing down and leaving what apeared to be an hummanoid possum with the odd arc of electricity bouncing around his skin.

As the possum creature came to life it quickly regained its bearings before bowing before the mighty Rita Repulsa and in a deep country accent began the speak.

"Well howdy doo to you, my queen, how can the evil Trojan be of use to you?"

Rita smiled like a woman possesed as she explain his mission; "It's simple Trojan, go down to earth and do not stop till at least one of those annoying rangers are dead."

With a quick nod Trojan teleported to the city of Angel Grove to carry out the mission his queen called him for.

When Trojan was gone Zedd looked at his wife and cleared his throat. "Rita would you like to fill us in on what that was about?" he asked calmly.

"NO Zedd, just have Goldar make us some popcorn and get ready to watch the carnage ensue" She said still looking at the spot Trojan had teleported from.

City of Angel Grove*

"Man Tommy has gotten more focused since he and Kimberly got together" Thought Jason as he walked out side of the dojo for a breath of fresh air.

Suddenly he heard a scream and saw a crowd of people in various directions away from something that was terrifying them.

Naturally his first instinct is to call for the team to show up and help him take down whatever baddie decided to attack earth this time, however he decided to see if he could handle t alone first before calling the rest of the team.

Looking for a good place to hide, he ran behind the dumpster where he reached for his belt buckle and grabbed it. Then he held it up and thrust his arms out in front if him while screaming "Tyrannosaurus!"

Shifting into his Red Power Ranger costumed he flipped in front of the electric possum before yelling "Who are you?"

Seeing the person in front of him not run like the others but stand to defy him he figured this one must be a Power Ranger and one of the ones Rita wants him to dispose of.

"I am Trojan, but for people like you, I am Death" he said ominously before running towards Jason. Seeing his opponent approaching Jason summoned his power sword before running towards Trojan.

They quickly met and began exchanging blows. Trojan using his claws as little daggers to parry and block Jason's sword.

After a few minutes Jason was glad he didnt interrupt the team at the tournament for this foolishness as the monster was being pushed rather easily in his opinion.

Moon Palace*

Zedd was looking towards the fight with increasing boredom because this monster that Rita had summoned was being overwhelmed by one ranger so he would be easily decimmated by the entire team of rangers.

The putties could have put up a better fight than this he thought as he watched the Red ranger land another blow on Trojan.

Turning to Rita he spoke "Maybe we should send some reinforcements, as Trojan looks to be losing and I'm sure the rest of those brats will be there in a second."

Rita looked and said "yes, send some foot soldiers as i wouldnt the rangers to miss the big finale."

Secretly wondering what fight she was watching as Trojan's inevitable defeat would, at this point, be a rerun for the rangers; Zedd gave the command to send the putties to earth.

Back on earth*

Billy noticing Jasons prolonged disappeaance decided to step outside and see if his friend was ok. As he stepped outside he noticed the red ranger was fighting a monster and he seemed to be winning. Knowing who the red ranger was and seeing him in no immediate danger he was about to go inside and let Jason handle the monster until he noticed a swarm of putties teleport around the combatants. Seeing the number of them he quickly called to the other rangers via communicator and morphed into the blue ranger to jump into the fray.

Soon he was joined by the Pink, Yellow, and Black Ranger and together they began to push back the putties, but none being in the advantageous position to help to go help their leader even though he didnt appear to need it.

Hearing the monster attacking out side the tournament director postponed the tournament and began to move the civilian to safety not noticing one of the participant in his tournament running outside.

Tommy quickly morphed and jumped into the fray, seeing the other rangers fighting the puttie and pushing them back he decided to help Jason till he saw Billy disengage the putties and run towards Jason.

Seeing his teammate going to help Jason he quickly took his place in fighting off the putties.

Trojan saw another ranger coming and was deeply pleased and continued to fight, taking even more damage, with the presence of the Blue ranger in the battle.

At the Moon Palace*

Zedd had beeen remarkably patient considering who he was , but all that patience was quickly running out turning to Rita he spoke "Woman why do you continue to watch this fight so happily, do you want to see your monster be destroyed" unable to fathom why she was so excited.

Rita, not turning from the screen and was watching the fight, said in an excited tone" Zeddy we are about to see the climax of the fight an i promise to explain later love" she promised still not turning to him.

Zedd shook his head but sat back down in his throne watching the one sided fight continue.

Back on Earth

Jason and Billy work in tandem as the almost effortlessly beat the Monster. After numerous slashes and stabs the monster finally fell to the ground defeaeted. The rangers knowing how this song and dance went created space as not to be crushed when Trojan grew to enormous size and started to stomp around. However before they could get out of the way two appendages latched on to the rangers ankles firmly holding them in place.

Shocked Jason and Billy looked down to see two tentacles extended from Trojan's body and wrapped around their ankles

"Hey, Let us go" Jason yelled as he and Billy struggled to get out of the monsters grasp.

"we just beat you how are still moving" asked Billy still struggling to escape.

"Yes, you both defeated me and yet im still moving" Trojan paused as his body glowed a pale yellow "Shocking isn't it" he asked rhetorrically as he built up the the energy by directing them into the tentacles and therefore onto the rangers."

Jason and Billy both screamed as the eletrical energy surged through their suit and their bodies. They were faintly aware of their teammates screaming and coming to help them.

In a moment of desperation the black ranger lifted his axe to try and cut the tentacle that was holding billy only fo it to let go and let billy fall to the ground spazzing and twitching and oddly enough glowing, while the tentacle holding Jason seemed to have more energy directed to it making Jason demorph aas the energy while the enrgy is still flowing through him.

The rangers watched in horror as the area around Jason's ankle turned black and it began spreading up his legs reaching his stomach and up to his chest. Finally it covered his head and the topmost point of his hair before stopping.

Trojan looked at his handy work before falling dead on the ground 'Mission accomplished' he thought before he finally died.

The Rangers paying no mind to the passing of the monster stood in complete silence until Tommy reached down to pick up Jason's corpse only for it to fall to complete ashes and get scattered in the wind leaving behind only his power coin.

Subconsciously powering down the rangers could not quite comprehend what happened and thus stood shocked looking at the powercoin and a small pile ofash that remained of their leader.

Only the pained grasp of Billy brought them out of their trance as they quickly rushed to him and teleported to the command center hoping they weren't about to see another of their friends die.

Moon Palace*

The room was silent as they watched the viewong orb turn black as the command center was unplottable.

Zedd was in shock... they had finally did it the ranger's leader was dead and another will be likely dead soon enough.  
He was so happy that he deactivated his mask and grabbed Rita into a kiss\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How did you know it that would work" he asked as he released Rita and sat back on his throne feeling more than a bit sastisfied.

"Well" Rita began "back in the war with Zordan we had a recruit that would ask us to damage him to critical levels before we sent him out to the battle, and when he was in the battle he and his brothers would release a blast with immense power or hit specific enemies in stealth missions, His power works by absorbing the damage dealt to him and then realeasing it double fold in power. Unfortunately there were only a limited number of his brethren with the power. The one we sent down was the last onky one we we manaed to send seal before Zordan came and defeated us." She finished happy to be of service to her husband.

Zedd absorbed the information before rubbing his hand together as he leaned forward a plan to move forward already forming in his mind. He turned to his cohorts before saying "Excellent Rita, now this is how we are gonna capitalize."


End file.
